<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween 6: The Curse of Halloween. by Murphy_Wesley_Bliss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827405">Halloween 6: The Curse of Halloween.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murphy_Wesley_Bliss/pseuds/Murphy_Wesley_Bliss'>Murphy_Wesley_Bliss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horror Movie One Shots. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halloween Movies - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Michael Myers, F/M, Loomis is as crazy as Michael., Mention of Laurie Strode, Michael is a murdering monster, Movie: Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers Retcon, One is important., Original Character's are from the child clinic, Original Halloween 6, Rachel doesn't play a big part till the last-third, Tommy is vengeful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murphy_Wesley_Bliss/pseuds/Murphy_Wesley_Bliss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween, the time known as the night Michael Myers strikes, last year, he went after his Niece Jamie Lloyd, and after being gone for a year, tried to kill her again. The story that happened at the police department was a mystery, but there's three things no one expects at Halloween. </p><p>1. Michael Myers is the root of evil that does whatever he wants, not listening to others. Not even an evil cult. 2. An adult Tommy wants revenge on the shape. and nothing will stop him. Lastly 3. There's other people just as crazy as Michael that's not evil, but just as dangerous.</p><p>Jamie will soon realize this, as a game of cat and mouse ensure as Halloween strikes close, not every thing that seems dangerous is, a Shadow isn't as deadly as a Shape. A shadow can help in more way's then one when dealing with the Boogeyman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jamie Lloyd &amp; Michael Myers, Jamie Lloyd/Original Character, Samuel Loomis &amp; Michael Myers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horror Movie One Shots. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween 6: The Curse of Halloween.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No...No...No" The voice of 8 year old Jamie Lloyd cried out at seeing bodies all over the police station, and her Uncle was gone from his chains. She thought he was finally capture, being sent to a place he would never leave, trapped forever. But he slipped away again, she felt any hope of the nightmare being over leave her. Why did he have to get out, the last two years of torturing, would never end.</p><p>He was only a human... scratch that, a human with super strength and durability, being able to stand being shot. But breaking free like that was impossible. Who would break him out of prison? She turned and froze, a man in a black trench coat and hat was towering over her, staring back at her, letting a machine gun he was holding drop to the ground. The silence that came from him terrified her, she didn't feel that he was threatened by her at all. She's in a princess dress, crying, and has dried blood on her face, it all screams scared little kid.</p><p>Other men in black were currently loading Michael into the back of a van, as a guy was unlocking the handcuffs on Michael. The moment the cuffs came off, he felt a huge hand grab him by his throat and slam his head into the roof of the van. He looked at Michael, who was currently chocking him and breaking his neck with one hand, he felt his life drain as Michael kept staring emotionlessly, feeling the man kick at him getting weaker.</p><p>Michael never let his grip soften, he even tightened his grip on the man's throat before a crack was heard as Michael dropped the man and picked up the cuffs, pushing anyone back there with him deeper into the van, and used the handcuffs to trap them in the van as he got out. Letting the yells of the men behind him fill his ears as he slowly got to the ground, letting anything process.</p><p>Grabbing another man who tried to gram him. Michael rather harshly he slammed his head into the door of the car, leaving a dent. He lifted the man's head before slamming it again, and did it again, and again. Soon the man's face was shattered and smashed to a mushy red color as Michael dropped him dead. Watching the blood fill the ground around him.</p><p>Michael then picked up the body and threw it into the Other masked men in the back of the van, who fell back in horror at Michael's violent kill, before Michael slammed the door shut and wedged it with a pipe on the ground, leaving them trapped. He breathed gently, as he walked to the front of the van, ripping the driver side door off with ease. The man behind it was terrified at seeing this happen and backed up.</p><p>"How, you shouldn't be able to fight us" The man behind the wheel said to Michael before he was stabbed in the head with a knife. Michael heard something fall as saw a small lighter. He picked up the lighter that dropped out of the man's robe, and grabbed a gas can nearby, pouring it all over the van and made a line back to the door to make a trail right back to the van. Michael looked up at the van, before turning the lighter on and dropping it, setting a trail of fire to the van before it blew up, letting flaming pieces of bodies fall to the ground as he silently watched the chaos he caused.</p><p>Jamie jumped at the explosion and fell back to the floor as the man started to walk towards her, making up his mind on what to do. "L-leave me alone" Jamie said, terrified of being with the people the broke her uncle out of prison. They were up to no good, and they needed her something, and it was gonna hurt her. They were ether gonna kill her, or let Michael kill her. they worshipped Michael's work. This man followed him, and freed him, because of who he was. She knew she couldn't fight him off, she was half his size, and couldn't put up a fight at all, if she tried anything, the machine gun would stop her, since it was as big as her. </p><p>She closed her eyes, waiting for the moment she was gonna be grabbed to happen before hearing a gunshot and a cry of pain. Her eyes shot open and she saw the man fall back in pain, holding his ear as his hat fell off from the knockback. She saw a cop was by the door, holding a gun and shaking. She didn't waste time in running to him, she would be safe with him. It was one cop, but taking her back to the clinic was better then staying with the mystery man.</p><p>Michael turned to the building at hearing the gunshot. His niece was still in there, and he was gonna get her. Walking back in he went back the the cell he was in, seeing nothing but a man on the ground. Doctor Terance Wynn was holding his ear in pain as he turned to Michael. The person that followed him all night. The same person that had just freed him. The very person that tried to control him. "Michael, thank god your here, your niece is still here, now's your chance to get her, and end your pain." he said thought pained teeth as he struggled back up. His left side of his face caked in blood from being shot in the ear.</p><p>He stared at Michael, who stared back, his mask hanged from his face, the eye holes showed only darkness as Michael breathed in and out. "Did you hear me Michael, get her!" Wynn ordered, gently shoving Michael to get him to move. Only for Michel to grasp him by the throat, and pick him up, slamming him into a picture frame of cops. The shattering of glass was echoed in the room as Wynn groaned out pain. Feeling the glass stab into his back as Michael pressed him against the wall, letting the glass get pushed into his back even more.</p><p>Michael's monster grip in his throat tightened as he pulled him back to him and threw him across the room through a desk. Wynn's pained coughing came out as Michael stared from across the room. 'H-how are y-you fighting the mark of thorn?" he asked as he felt himself bleeding out from the distance he was thrown. Looking down he saw a a shard of glass in his side, the desk pressing it into his chest even more, making him bleed out as he looked back up at Michael walking over, the shattering of glass being crushed under his boots as he towered over him. He let out a soft sign as the throbbing mark on his wrist died down, seemingly for good.</p><p>Jamie felt fear hit her as she heard glass shatter, and then something breaking, she was once again in the back of a cop car, but the cop was currently backing out while on the radio. "I have a 10-71, machine gun shooting at the station, No sight or identification of shooter, Michael Myers may be in the building, going 10-49, on route to hospital, hive a miss Jamie Lloyd with me, taking her in for treatment." The cop said, his voice shaken as Jamie watched the police station fade in the dark, letting herself slide down the seat, for the first time tonight letting out a calming breath of air.</p><p>Wynn struggle to raise his head as he bled out, waiting for Michael to do something. His only response was Michael raising his foot and stomped down on his leg, a bone crushing crack came out as he cried out in pain at Michael shattering his leg. Michael's leg raised again, and smashed down onto his other leg, making him cry out and couth up more blood. "I...I'll see you in hell Michael. May the Curse of Thorn be with you in death." he coughed out as Michael tilted his head to the side a little, like an innocent kid thinking, processing. Not even a second later Michael lifted his foot away.</p><p>Wynn gasped in relief before he saw Michael's foot loom over his head, and he stomped on his head. A sickening crack filled Michael's head as he did it once. He rose his foot and stomped down again, and did it a third time, his boot was now caked in blood as he walked away. Wynn remained on the ground, his leg's twisted and mangled, blood soaking the floor with a pool of blood around the body. Wynn's head was impossible to put together now, died the way he lived, hiding in the shadows.</p><p>Michael walked away feeling an anchor was free from him, the cult messing with his head was finally gone, he can now do what he wanted to do. Get to his Niece and kill her. Exiting the building he heard crickets chirping, but no sign of Jamie. He tightly clenched his hand, his knuckles turning white as he started walking down the road, following it in the dark as he waited for a sign to where Jamie was. The gunshot meant a cop had her, if he didn't get her tonight, he'll have to wait until next year to get her. But he could wait, the cult never did/would control him. Now he's free to kill whoever he wants.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A story I've done a few years back, and redoing it to make it more extreme with Michael, and more tense at times. Here's to a Horror Story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>